Diary entries from Peeta's father
by lrigb4
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to view the Hunger Games from the perspective of a parent? This story contains three diary entries from Peeta's father showing his thoughts at different points in the story. I'd love for you to check it out and provide feedback!


Diary of Charlie Mallark

**ENTRY 1**

March 29th, 2090 4am

**The reaping**

Yesterday was an exceptionally terrible day. Reaping days are always terrible; it is the one day of the year that makes you live the other 364 in absolute dread. Every year it's like a time bomb ticking away, another two children from our district senselessly sent off to battle to their deaths. It's so unfair. What chance do they stand?

The youngest Everdeen girl was called. Then her older sister volunteered to stand in her place. I wonder with dread how her mother will cope with yet another loss. To the credit of district 12, not a single person applauded.

I didn't think the day could get any worse until it did.

"Peeta Mallark."

Not my son! My youngest boy. I held my breath wondering whether my eighteen year old son Harry would volunteer to take his place. But he's only two years older and even if you asked me I could not choose which of my sons I'd rather sacrifice.

As Peeta was taken into the Justice Building, my wife and I went to see him. As long as I live I will never forget that moment. How do you prepare for what might be the last time you ever look upon your son?

None of us went to the celebratory feast last night. Instead my wife, my remaining two sons and I retreated home, locked the doors and sat in silence, trying to figure out how to survive the painful weeks to come.

Now I'm here, sleepless. Might as well go downstairs and begin mixing the dough for today's batch of bread.

**ENTRY 2**

April 5th, 2090 2am

**Peeta and Katniss**

The house seems so empty without Peeta. Mealtimes are much quieter. His brothers work all day and, let's just say my wife and I haven't said more than two words to each other in years. I get a lump in my throat every time I have to decorate the cakes as he's not here to do that now. I see that skill has come in handy for Peeta – he's been able to camouflage himself well. I've been watching the games in the bakery, when I can. I usually only watch it when my wife isn't around as her comments are always so cruel.

When Peeta first left for the games she said that District 12 might actually have a chance of winning this year. Not our son, but Katniss. I hope that if this is true, that when the time comes, neither of them will have to kill each other. With 8 other competitors left in the game, I guess it's not too much to ask.

I know that Peeta won't kill her. I really do think he loves her. Like father, like son. It was a huge surprise when he announced it in the interviews before the games. His mother nearly choked on her dinner! But, Katniss, I really can't be sure. She's always been reserved with her emotions. She's a survivor that one.

She's even captured the heart of most of Panem. She definitely gets the most air time. It's mostly either her or the career tributes. My son was in there too for quite a while. At first I was ashamed as I couldn't understand why he was betraying Katniss by forming an alliance with the careers. Then I realized he was doing it to keep her safe.

Now he's badly injured. Pretty much done for. That's why I'm up again. My stomach is in knots, I can barely eat or sleep; I'm just waiting, watching and praying that somehow, somehow he'll survive.

I've never been more proud to call him my son and I'm terrified I'll never get to tell him that. I've been wracking my brains trying to remember the last time I told him I loved him before the reaping. I can't. Life's difficult in the Seam and I never fully appreciated how precious it was. So much I should have said, done.

If he dies in there he'll never have the chance to fully experience life – the joys of finding love and having babies. Well at least, it's nice until they turn 12.

But there's nothing I can do now. I'm powerless and I hate it.

**ENTRY 3**

April 10th, 2090 3 pm

**It's over**

He's coming home! He's coming home. Thank the lord my boy is safe! My son, a victor of The Hunger Games, this was not the outcome I expected. It's better than anything I could have dreamed of. Both he and Katniss are coming home.

The last day of the games was particularly grueling. My heart skipped a beat when I thought Katniss and Peeta were going to eat those berries. Suicide! I couldn't believe it when they revoked the rule change at the end, before they were spared and both crowned as victors.

I can't wait until the train arrives and they are back safely where they belong. Well as safe as you can be in a town where you can starve to death in safety.

I'm worried that the boy who returns won't be the same as the one who left. Peeta will be much changed – how could you not be after going through something like that? I just pray to god that he doesn't end up like Haymitch.

**Word length: 854 words**


End file.
